Technical Field
The present disclosure describes self-supporting films for delivery of a therapeutic agent, and more particularly, self-supporting films for delivery of a therapeutic agent containing at least one hydrophobic polymer and at least one water-soluble therapeutic agent.
Background of Related Art
Delivery of a therapeutic agent through the use of implantable medical devices is described in a wide variety of manners. Existing methods of such delivery of a therapeutic agent predominantly focus on the use of water-soluble drugs and polymers to form thin surface coatings positioned on the surface of the medical device which provide limited therapeutic payloads.
In addition, highly water-soluble drugs may be difficult to formulate for controlled release in that highly water-soluble drugs may offer limited solubility in the organic systems particularly useful with hydrophobic or water-insoluble drug carriers, i.e., hydrophobic polymers. Limited solubility of the highly water-soluble drugs may further lead to poor encapsulation efficiencies of the drug and limited therapeutic payload on the implantable device. Such hydrophilic drugs need a sufficient water barrier to sustain release. Current systems are challenged from a drug payload and sustained release standpoint including offering therapeutic benefits.
It would be beneficial to provide self-supporting films for delivery of a therapeutic agent which does not require the support of a medical device and which displays enhanced therapeutic payload.